


Euphony: a suna rintarou x reader

by sunarintarosgf



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Band, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29836653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunarintarosgf/pseuds/sunarintarosgf
Summary: y/n not wanting to join her best friend in going to a concert reluctantly goes not knowing that that night would change her forever
Kudos: 2





	Euphony: a suna rintarou x reader

“Cmon y/n let’s go it won’t hurt to,”  
“Uuuuuhhhhhhhhh”  
“Cmon the lead guitarist and singer is pretty cute.”  
y/n’s thoughts -That’s my best friend, Mikasa, always trying to take me places when I’d rather stay inside  
“Fine sure”  
“Yay, finally I get you to go out for once!”

Band members  
Suna Rintaro - Guitarist/Lead Singer - Electric Guitar and Acoustic  
Kenma Kozume - Electric Guitar  
Akaashi Keiji - Piano  
Yuji Terishuma - Drums 

Band name- The Sunaous 

Start of fic  
(Shawn Mendes - “Bring it Back”)  
“Taking it slow isn't easy, if as far as you go  
Is only half as far as you and I both know, yeah  
Coming up from above, a little something  
And it's only because I don't ever wanna see you in love  
But I know  
That you've been coming off strong lately  
And I can feel it there  
You have been thinking that maybe you got another shot at me  
Thinking possibly somehow, but not now  
And it's been spinning around like a hurricane  
And the sound of the thunder  
That's beating my head to the ground  
But I, I know  
That I can't go back to this, to her  
To what we used to have, it's black and burnt  
My God, this is so sad, it'll only make things worse  
If we bring it back, Woah, yeah, yeah  
And I mean if you believe  
That there is something still between you and me  
Then baby, honestly, yeah  
You're not the one for me  
And I can't go back to this, to her  
To what we used to have, it's black and burnt  
My God, this is so sad, it'll only make things worse  
If we bring it back  
If we bring it back, yeah, oh  
If we bring it back, yeah, yeah, oh  
If we bring it back  
If we bring it back”

y/n looked up at the stage astounded over what voice she heard and where it was coming from. There she saw him, a boy with dark brown hair and fox-like eyes, when she looked up he looked down and made eye contact for a few seconds, smirking then running off stage. y/n just stood there in shock unaware of what to do. 

“OMG y/n do you know him or something.”  
“No, it's my first time seeing him.”  
“Hmmm, okay well I know their drummer, Terushima, and he invited me and a plus one to a house party, wanna go ?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“Oh, c'mon y/n please.”  
My best friend, Mikasa, was a very persistent person.  
“I- fine…”  
“Ooooo yay let’s go.”  
We walked out of the venue and walked to the house where the party was being held. When we walked in we saw a lot of boys and a few girls. When I tried walking in, I was swarmed by boys. 

Mikasa pov.  
Ah classic y/n getting the attention of all the boys no matter where she goes, she's so pretty but rejects every guy she's been asked out by even the great king Oikawa himself maybe here she’ll finally open up. 

3rd person pov:  
y/n and Mikasa were being bombarded with questions: who were they and how they knew about the party. Mikasa explained to them that she was a good friend of Terushima and that he invited them to the party after their performance. Once they confirmed with Terushima they were let go and free to do as they pleased. 

“Hey Mikasa, can we go now?”  
“What we just got here now let's enjoy it okay?”  
y/n let out a sigh and just sat on the couch.  
“Hey hey hey what is a cutey like you doing here alone.”  
y/n looked up at the male and observed his features. He had black hair shaped like a rooster and his smirk was probably the most noticeable feature.  
“Oh hi, I’m y/n and I was brought along by my friend Mikasa.”  
“Oh okay, so you got a boyfriend.”  
“Oh haha no.”  
“Damn what a shame if only there was someone.”  
“Haha yeah.”

Kuroos pov:  
Oh my god this girl is so painfully oblivious

3rd person pov  
Kuroo had gotten upset his advances were not going anywhere so he just got up but before he left he had a few things to say ;  
“Say y/n, hope you find someone, and by the way the names Kuroo, Kuroo Tetsurou.”  
“Ah okay, thank you Kuroo.”  
And with that Kuroo left, y/n now bored again, deciding she should probably go to the bathroom to figure out what to do next. Everyone around her was talking and she didn't want to be a bother so she went up the stairs to try and find the bathroom herself.  
However, the house was quite large so it was harder than expected. The first few rooms were not successful however the next door she opened would change her life for the better. 

Suna’s pov  
My parents and sister were away on a business trip so they left the house to me, *sigh* so, of course, Teru wanted to throw a party. Parties weren't my scene so I planned on staying in my room and just playing guitar.  
About 2 hours have passed by and nothing interesting has happened.  
*crrrrrrrrreeeeaaaakkk*  
I got up from where I was sitting and saw a girl standing there. It's the girl from the concert. 

“Oh my god I’m so sorry I’ll leave now”  
She's so pretty  
“No wait it's okay come here”  
I patted the seat next to me implying for her to sit there. She slowly closed the door and walked over to me. 

“So who are you?”  
“Oh h-hi, I’m y/n, I’m 19 a first year in college.”  
College, she's probably smart  
“Oh well I’m Suna Rinataro, 19, college dropout to pursue my love for music”  
I look over and see her eyes light up … cute.  
“That's so amazing but if I ever did that my parents would be furious,” y/n let out a small laugh after that.  
“My electric guitarist is a gamer and YouTuber, dreams of having his own company, but says he’ll stay in the band.”  
“My pianist and drummer are also in their first years in college. They're all doing admirable things while I'm just here.”  
Silence swept the room.  
“Hey y/n.”  
“Yeah?”  
“You're very pretty, really caught my eye at the concert.”  
“Gaaaa that was you.”  
“Mhm.”  
“Wow wow wow, you're so talented, your singing is so beautiful and the way you play guitar is so good.”  
“Haha thank you y/n, means a lot. Now how about I play you a song.”  
“Ooo okay.”  
“So any song request.”  
“Uuuuh Mm how about Poplar St.”  
“Glass Animals? Wow y/n you have some nice taste in music.”  
I picked up my guitar and looked at y/n  
“It won’t sound as good without my drummer okay.”  
“I'm sure it'll sound great.”  
She smiled while saying that  
I plugged in my guitar and started  
I strummed the cords to make the sound  
“When I was a boy~ I lived on popular st.  
Just a little child with plasters on my knees  
Watching all the world from high up in the trees  
I saw Mrs. Moore sleep around with Mr. Keats  
I feel like a new man  
Red flowers in my bed  
Breathe straight through the crisp air  
Dead flowers in the sand  
I am a true romantic  
Free falling love addict  
I am a true romantic  
Free falling love addict, yeah  
Mama always called that woman prosti-tits  
For wearing lower cuts than most and red lipstick  
One night Mrs. Moore she made her eyes at me  
Pulled me through her door and stuck her teeth in deep  
I feel like a new man  
Red flowers in my bed  
Breathe straight through the crisp air  
Dead flowers in the sand  
I am a true romantic  
Free falling love addict  
I am a true romantic  
Free falling love addict, yeah  
And all your days are gone  
Sitting on the floor  
In your underwear  
Begging me for more  
And all your days are gone  
Sitting on the floor  
In my underwear  
Begging you for more  
I feel like a new man  
Red flowers in my bed  
Breathe straight through the crisp air  
Dead flowers in the sand  
I am a true romantic  
Free falling love addict  
I am a true romantic  
Free falling love addict, yeah  
Just another boy who lived on Poplar St  
Tangled up in lust and her exotic needs  
One night Mrs. Moore she called collect to me  
I don't love you anymore she said and ceased to be  
Just another boy  
Just another boy  
Just another boy”  
I strummed the last key and y/n looked at me with stars in her eyes.  
“Wow wow wow that was so cool you’re so talented, you didn't even need the drums.”  
I chuckled a bit.  
“Why thank you y/n now tell me a bit about yourself.”  
“Well, I like to play a bit of acoustic guitar, however, you ask Mikasa to describe me, She'd say I need to feel more self-confident about myself.”  
“Oh, why is that.”  
“I’ve always been bullied and made fun of because of the way I look and with a previous ex, I just have a hard time believing that now.”  
“y/n if you don't mind me asking who was this previous ex?”  
“It was um yahaba from Aoba Johsai… ”  
Wait, was she serious? How could he pull someone like her???  
“Oh, he doesn't look like an asshole mind telling me what happened.”  
“Oh um yeah”  
And so I listened  
“I previously went to Aoba Josia for my first year and everything was going fine. I heard the volleyball team was looking for a new manager so I went and got accepted. Everyone on the team was exceptional, Oikawa is so talented, it sucks he didn't go to Shiratorizawa. Anywho, I met Yahabi from there and he asked me out, I didn't know what to say except yes. Everything was going fine until we were alone and he asked me to undress. When we were done he told me everything I did wrong and how I was good for nothing, he said that there were better options and why'd he even choose me. ‘Don't believe what anyone says about you, you’re ugly look at you can't even stand straight. But don't worry no one will ever love you like I do.’ those words stuck around with me until Oikawa came up and asked what was wrong. I told him everything and broke up with Yahaba for me… after that, I moved cities and schools then went to Inarzarki.”  
Wow, she was doing charity work, how could someone so pretty go with someone so average.  
“Ah, I'm very sorry, but you went to Inarizaki?”  
“Haha yes.”  
“I also went to Inarizaki, I played middle blocker for the volleyball team.”  
“Oh wow, I didn't pay attention to anything else other than my studies sorry I never got to see you play”  
“No, it's okay, it was nice getting to know you better.”  
“Ah, can I ask you a question now?”  
“Of course.”  
“Why’d you smirk at me during the concert.”  
“Ah you caught me, many girls come to see and none of them have been ‘eye catching’ except tonight was different, I saw you.”  
A sudden awkward silence hit us, we both turned to look at each other.  
3rd person pov  
Suna and y/n now looking into each other's eyes, bodies turned to each other and knees touching. Sunas right handheld y/n's face, Y/n flinched a bit from the coldness of Sunas rings. Suna got closer and whispered to y/n.  
“Hey is it okay if I…”  
Sunas breath felt hot against y/n’s lips. Both so close but far. Suna took the initiative and kissed y/n. To his surprise y/n kissed back, her lips so soft against his. After 5 seconds or so they both backed away unsure of what to do.  
“I-um I have to go, it was lovely meeting you.”  
y/n ran out of the room and found Mikasa.  
“Hey Mikasa, can we go now?”  
“Uhhhh yeah sure.”  
As they said their goodbyes y/n and Mikasa walked out the door and began their 1 hr walk to y/n’s home.  
“So y/n where'd you go, I saw you on the couch then when I turned back I didn't see you anymore.”  
“Oh well, you see I left the bathroom and didn't know what else to do so I just hung out in there.”  
“Hmmmmmmm okay.”  
Mikasa knew y/n was hiding something but she knew y/n would tell her sooner or later  
“Hey Mikasa, when is their next concert?”  
“Friday why.”  
“No reason wanna go again?”  
“Sure why not.”

Sunas pov:  
All I could think about was that stupid kiss ahhhhhhh, I didn’t even get her socials or number. I don't think I'll ever see her again. I go and plop down on my bed, and curse myself out internally hoping I can see her again

Time skip to Friday

3rd person pov.  
Suna and the boys were setting up on stage, knowing a lot of people would be there since they've gotten quite a following. Suna didn't understand how they got a following when all they do is cover songs. 

3 hrs later bcs I’m lazy and don't like filler :D

Sunas pov:  
“Alright, Suna are you ready for tonight.”  
I turn my head and see our drummer Teru talking to me. He's a pretty cool guy especially with his tongue piercing  
“Ah yeah…”  
“Hmmm, you sure? go take a walk you look like on the verge of passing out.”  
“Yeah ok I’ll be back soon.”  
“We go on in an hour and take all the time you need.”  
I nodded my head and walked away grabbing my phone and wallet.  
I head to a nearby park and sit by the pond looking down at my phone.  
Lost in thought. Not minding what's going on. I get up after 30 minutes and start walking back to the venue. However, when I get there I see a large crowd of people looking like they are surrounding one person. Probably someone important sucks for them I guess. Running to the backside of the building I was let in and headed to my dressing room with 15 minutes left to spare. Whew, I made it luckily; I see Teru, Akaashi, and Kenma headed to the side of the stage and go run up to them.  
“Hey, guys I made it.”  
“Good thing you're here it's packed.”  
Kenma, not one to talk.  
“Haha yeah it is but let's do our best tonight. Alright?”  
“Yes, let's perform like we always do.”  
“Yes, that's the spirit Akaashi.”  
Suddenly a loud ring was heard  
“WILL SUNA, AKAASHI, TERUSHIMA, AND KOZUME, HEAD TO THE STAGE.”  
And then screams were heard. Our instruments were already tuned so we just ran on stage ready to take it on.  
“This song is for the pretty girl who I met this Saturday. Thank you all I hope you enjoy,”  
Teru beats the first drum part and put my mouth near the mic;  
(Jaymes young - “Feel Something”)  
“I don't care if it hurts  
I'll pay my weight in blood  
To feel my nerves wake up  
So love me now or let me go  
Let me feel these highs and lows  
Before the doors to my heart close  
Touch me, someone  
I'm too young to feel so  
Numb, numb, numb, numb  
You could be the one to  
Make me feel something, something  
Make me feel something, something  
Show me that you're human, oh  
Make me feel something, something  
I never thought I'd miss the bittersweet  
I gave those years away  
And lost my sense of taste  
'Cause all of your lovers eventually, fade  
And leave you alone in the bed you made  
And all of the colors that bleed to gray leave nothing  
Touch me, someone  
I'm too young to feel so  
Numb, numb, numb, numb  
So give me just enough to  
Make me feel something, something  
Make me feel something, something  
Show me that you're human, oh  
Make me feel something, something  
So if you're gonna stay, then stay  
But if you're gonna go  
Make sure that you hurt me just enough to  
Make me feel something, something  
Make me feel something, something  
Show me that I'm human, oh  
Make me feel something, something  
Make me feel something, something.”  
I stop singing, sweating, and notice that she's here... she heard it all. I'm glad she did.  
She turned to the stage and our eyes met. I looked up and down at what she was wearing. (put what you wanna wear :D)” She looks amazing. I suddenly remember what I was doing and snap back to reality and see everyone cheering and clapping, the blinding lights of the stage lights. We say our thank you’s and walk off the stage. I'm talking with akaashi and suddenly feel a tap on my shoulder.  
“Aye sunarin turn around.”  
Teru? What did he want?  
“What do you want?”  
However, when I turned around I did not see Teru but instead y/n.  
“Oh hey y/n sorry I thought you were Teru.”  
She looks nervous and I wonder why.  
“I- just umm err uh wanted to give these to you.”  
She handed me black roses with one red rose.  
“Thank you y/n.”  
“Haha yeah, I’ll get going now.”  
“Wait y/n, we're throwing another party later would you like to come, your friend can come too if she’d like.”  
“Oh um ya sure, I’ll see you later.”  
She turned around and walked away, and I started putting my guitar away and felt so happy but can’t let the rest see.  
“Oh, oh, oh, Mr. loverboy Suna Rintaro pulling bitches left and right.”  
“It isn't like that she’s different, can’t you tell, also I'm not a playboy like you.”  
“Uh-huh sure, well lemme tell you something, at the last party we had I got curious and went up to your room and wanna know what I heard.”  
“What Teru, what did you possibly hear while you weren’t sucking faces with Yams?”  
“Hey, it's not like that anymore anyways, I heard you talking to a girl then nothing, I saw little y/n run out your room red in the face. So mind telling us what you were doing with such a sweet innocent girl like her ~”  
I curse myself out internally, I should've been more careful but it's not like we did anything bad.  
“Nothing Teru we did nothing, we just talked then she told me about her past then I guess I was just too shocked so I didn’t say anything, she might've been embarrassed then left.”  
“Yknow *chew* you’re such a bad liar.”  
“Damn look now even Kenma has something to say,” Terushima said as he was crossing his arms.  
“Ugh, whatever let’s go I’m tired and want to sleep.”  
“Not so fast loverman, you have a party to throw.”  
Fuck Teru was right  
“Alright, let’s go”  
Time skip to party bcs I’m lazy asf but current time 8:00 pm  
Sunas pov  
I put on my grey and white high-top converse to pull my outfit together and slip on a few rings. I look in my mirror and ask myself why am I doing this. I head downstairs and see people coming in. All the normal people, here again, Kenmas boyfriend Kuroo, Akaashi’s best friend Bokuto, Hinata, Oikawa, Semi, and so much more fucking people ahhhhhhhh. I just have to withhold until 3 am and I'll be fine, y'know what, what if she doesn't even come? I just invited her with no guarantee she will. I let out a sigh and felt someone patting my back.  
“Hey Sunarin what’s wrong you look so stressed.”  
“Hey Atsumu, haha it's nothing.”  
“Hmm, you sure?”  
I could tell he was getting doubtful of me.  
“Yeah haha but do you know who y/n is?”  
“Yeah, she went to high school with us, had a few classes with her, I talked to her once but she's not very sociable or noticeable. She's cute so maybe I’ll ask her out tonight.”  
“How'd you know she was gonna be here.”  
“Her friend and I are pretty close.”  
“Hey, Tsumu did they ever see us play in high school.”  
“No, I invited y/n to come to see us practice one day but she didn’t show, I was also planning on asking her out the same day.”  
“Huh, okay.”  
“You seem very interested in y/n, mind telling me why?”  
“No.”  
“Gwwwaaa Rin you're so mean after everything I’ve told you and now you won't answer my question. What a prick”  
“Shut up Tsumu, we aren’t 16 anymore.”  
“So this means you can betray your best friend? Or is there something more you can’t tell me?”  
So he saw right through me.  
“Your little crush is so obvious it hurts.”  
“I don’t have a ‘little crush’”  
“Mmm yeah sure because if you didn’t then I bet you wouldn’t mind if I ask her on a date tonight.”  
“Go for it.”  
Sunas deadpanned look made it hard for people to read him and he knew this.  
“You’re right I will because look at who just walked through the door.”  
y/n and her friend, Mikasa, instantly swarmed as soon they walked in, yeah they're both pretty but something about y/n is so captivating. I then see y/n walk to the couch.  
“Okay well if you don't mind the great Atsumu Miya is going to go ask y/n on a date.”  
“No, wait!” I instantly grabbed onto Atsumus’s wrist.  
“Dude? What the fuck?”  
“y/n’s ex is here, hold on.”

Y/n pov:  
I couldn't find Suna anywhere so I just went and sat on the couch and took out my phone. Then I suddenly feel the seat next to me go down.  
“Hey love miss me?”  
That voice…  
“Yahaba, what are you doing here?”  
“Wow wow wow so rude didn’t even answer my question~”  
“*sigh* what do you want?”  
“Oh wow, I can’t come and greet my love.”  
I curse myself internally wondering how I got myself in this situation plus Suna isn't anywhere to be seen.  
“I'm not your love, we broke up.”  
“no, no, not quite.”  
“What?”  
“Technically Oikawa broke us up but you never did anything, just ghosted and moved towns.”  
“Didn’t the message get to you, we broke up.”  
“No-no not quite, I don't think you get, we're still together whether you like it or not.”  
“No, we aren’t together.”  
“Funny for you to say that so y/n how has your dating life been?”  
“... not that great.”  
“And do you know why that is? Because like I told you before no one will love you as I did, I still do y/n, I still love you, and every day without you is so painful.”  
“I know what you’re trying to do and I’m not dumb enough to believe you.”  
3rd person pov tw for cursing  
After y/n said what she said, Yahaba grabbed onto y/n’s wrist and held onto h.  
“You dirty bitch I’ve seen the way you look at Suna, what? Are you sleeping with him or something?”  
“N-no.”  
“Dude what the fuck let go of her.”  
“Ah yes if it isn't the man of the hour Suna Rintaro, very surprised to see you here. What are you doing defending your booty call or what?”  
Suna then swung at Yahaba causing him to go down to the floor. Astumu pushed y/n out the way so she wouldn’t get hurt.  
“Suna what the fuck stop!”  
“No Tsumu”  
Punches being thrown at each other. Kenma, Akaashi, and Terushima running into the living room to see what all the commotion is about. Terushima ran up to Suna and pulled him off of Yahaba.  
“Suna stop look at yourself.”  
Suna looked down and saw blood on his knuckles even lower; he saw what he had done to Yahaba. Blood-stained carpet and a beat-up ex of y/ns.  
“Fuck where’s y/n”  
“Atsumu took her to your room, don't worry she's okay.”  
Suna then ran up to his room  
“Okay guys go home party over, someone come get this dickwad off the floor.”  
And with that, the house became clear and quiet.  
“Y/n!” Suna ran into his room and saw y/n sitting on his couch with Atsumu laughing together.  
“Oh… hey Suna.”  
y/n then looked up and saw the horrific things her ex-boyfriend had done to Suna.  
“Oh my !! Suna where are your bandages and stuff?”  
“In my bathroom.”  
y/n quickly stood up and headed to the bathroom.  
“Dude why did you do that?”  
“Because Teru he’s an asshole and I couldn't let him grab a girl like that.”  
“Yeah, but you didn’t have to change his face.”  
“Tch, whatever, who even invited him?”  
“I already checked that and he came when he saw people posting about it on their Instagram story.”  
y/n then came out of the bathroom and sat next to Suna. Everyone else quickly got up and left.  
“Suna-”  
“Rintaro, please call me Rintaro.”  
“Rintaro why did you do that.”  
“Because he probably would have hurt you if I didn't do something.”  
“What you did is very admirable but look now you're hurt.”  
“It’s whatever y/n.”  
“No, it's not, because of me you’re hurt now and it's all my fault.”  
y/n then grabbed Suna’s right hand and bandaged it. She then held onto it. Suna blushing very furiously.  
“Ahaha y/n what are you doing?”  
“Hmmm? Nothing, just your hands are very rough and soft at the same time.”  
“Ah, that's probably from playing volleyball and guitar.”  
“Suna?”  
“Hm?”  
“Nothing nevermind, and I’m all done patching you up, please don't do that again, it hurts seeing you like this.”  
“y/n you're such an amazing person how could I ever repay you?”  
“You don’t have to.”  
“Please y/n let me treat you to ice cream or something.”  
“Haha sure just text me but I have to go now.”  
y/n let go of sunas hand and walked out of his room where she saw Oikawa.  
“Oikawa? What are you doing here?”  
“Well y/n it’s lovely seeing you too.”  
“Haha sorry.”  
y/n went to Oikawa and hugged him.  
“So y/n it seems like you're the talk of the party.”  
“I am?”  
“You are, not every day we see Suna fighting someone.”  
“Oh,”  
“You seem very shocked at this but I am also very sorry.”  
“Why are you sorry you didn't do anything wrong.”  
“Yahaba was a friend of mine and me coming between you guys all those years before caused this.”  
“It’s okay at least no one got badly hurt.”  
“Oh my~ y/n, did they tell you what Suna did to Yahaba.”  
“No?”  
“Hmmm well you’ll find out sooner or later, well goodbye loves it was wonderful seeing you.”  
“Bye Oikawa see you.”  
Oikawa turned around and walked down the stairs passing by Teru and Yamaguchi.  
“Yams I know y/n is your girl best friend but don’t tell her what Suna did to Yahaba.”  
“She deserves to know.”  
“I know she does but right now is not the time to tell her.”  
Teru got closer to Yam’s face and placed his thumb underneath Yam’s chin and whispered to him.  
“Plus if you don’t say anything I’ll reward you later.”  
Yam’s face now as red as a cherry, slowly nodding his head showing understanding.  
“Good, now let's go check upon them.”  
Teru let go of Yam’s face and saw Oikawa standing there.  
“What do you want, King.”  
“Oh, nothing didn’t know you were so close to Yamaguchi knowing about Tsukishima~”  
“Shut it, King.”  
“Or else what? Hmmm, you’ll tell Iwa what a bad boy I’ve been?” Oikawa let out a laugh.  
Teru rolled his eyes, Oikawa knew Terushima and Tsukishima were fighting over Yamaguchi and Teru knew he would be the one to get yams but only time will tell. Oikawa walked away, Terushima rolled his eyes.  
“Hey, Teru what’s wrong?”  
“Nothing Yams let’s go.”  
“But what about y/n?”  
“She’ll be fine. Suna will probably walk her home.”  
“But Teru-”  
Teru turned his face and spoke to him softly. “Yams it's gonna be okay, lets go before something else starts I’ll walk you home.”  
Teru and yams then walked out of sunas house and started the walk home.  
y/n walked to the staircase and heard Oikawa and Terushima arguing, Suna followed her and saw. He grabbed her hand and walked her back to his room and shut the door.  
“Hey what was that for?”  
“I don’t think they’d want anyone to hear their conversation.”  
“Suna, I have to go home. My mom is probably worried about me.”  
“Don’t you live alone?”  
“I do but I told her I would be staying out late today so she shouldn’t come to visit me.”  
“Let's go then I'll walk you home.”  
“Thank you, Suna.”  
“Let me grab a few things first.”  
“Ok?”  
5 minutes later  
“Okay, y/n let's go.”  
“What's with the mask?”  
“Here you’ll need one too.”  
“Huh? What for?  
“Paparazzi”  
“Oh.”  
“Also put this on.”  
Suna tossed y/n one of his hoodies. She put it on a saw how large it was on her, the thought making her blush. He then put on his glasses and gave y/n a pair of sunglasses to put on.  
“As soon as we walk out the door hold my hand, okay?”  
“Why?”  
“Because sometimes weirdos like to find my house and stalk me, then bombard me with a million questions and now that you're here it's gonna be even more questions.”  
“Oh sorry.”  
“No it's fine, now let's go.”  
Suna held onto y/n’s hand very firmly and opened the door. Luckily for Suna, there was no one outside so he could walk in peace. The sky that was once a beautiful sky blue now a space blue with white bright dots illuminating the sky. Suna looked over at y/n and saw the stars illuminating her face. Suna holding onto y/ns hand, walking down the path that leads to the sidewalk. Suna readjusted his hands in y/ns and intertwined their fingers together. Although Suna couldn’t see it y/n was very much red in the face and internally freaking out.  
Inside y/n’s mind ~  
“Holy fucking shit I’m holding sunas hand ahhhhhhhh, okay okay calm down its just Suna, ahhhhhhhhhhhhh, whew okay  
3rd person pov plus time skip 20 minutes  
“Hey y/n, if parties are not your scene why’d you come today.”  
“After today I’m never going back to any more parties.”  
“Sorry I ruined it for you.”  
“Haha I’m just kidding Suna but I came to tonight's party because I didn't want to let you down and also stand you up.”  
“Oh okay, thank you for coming and for coming to my concert it means a lot.”  
“Of course Suna.”  
Silence  
y/n lifted down her mask  
“Hey, Suna I-”  
She was then cut off by Sunas lips on hers. His right hand pulling down his mask and his left hand in his sweater pocket. y/n very much surprised but closed her eyes and leaned in deeper into the kiss.  
Flash Flash Flash  
Click click click  
Suna opened his eyes and pulled his mask back up realizing what was happening. He put y/ns mask up quickly and took her hand and ran.  
“Suna what happened?”  
“They saw.”  
“Who's they !?”  
“The paparazzi!!!!!!!!, now hurry.”  
Suna and y/n ran for what seemed hours but had only been a mere 5 minutes. Suna kept looking around his surroundings until he spotted it. Osamu’s Onigiri shop.  
“In here hurry.”  
Suna gently pushed y/n into the shop. Osamu saw them out of breath and closed his shop for the day.  
“Hey, Suna you good?”  
“Ha no but this is normal.”  
“Ah Suna when will you learn to not walk anymore and to take your car.”  
Suna shrugged and noticed y/n standing there.  
“Hey samu this pretty lady here is y/n, y/n this Osamu Miya, Tsumus twin brother, and owner of Onigiri Miya.”  
“Hey, it's nice to meet you.”  
“Likewise”  
They both bowed and Suna opened a seat for y/n to sit at and sat at the opposite chair across from her.  
“So Sunarin you gonna open your phone.”  
Suna was combing his hair back with his fingers.  
“Pfft no, there's probably so many rumors out already.”  
“Ah-huh sure, well if you won’t I will.”  
Osamu took his phone out of his red apron and opened Twitter and saw why Suna was in such a rush.  
“Hey, Sunarin you might wanna check Twitter.”  
Suna took out his phone and saw his Twitter notifications blowing up his phone.  
Ping Ping Ping Ping, each ping coming in one after the other, fans tagging him in a post, more than some furious over the lead guitarist and singers from what seemed to be a new lover.  
“Eh they'll get over it in a few days in the meantime, I’ll have to call my driver to take us home, that includes you too Samu.”  
“What why me?”  
“Because I came running in here, they'll probably swarm you with questions next if you leave.”  
Osamu rolled his eyes but was already used to this since his best friend and brother are quite famous and popular. Osamu led y/n and Suna to the back where sunas driver would be picking them up.  
“Hey, Rin,”  
“What is it?” Suna looked down at y/n with a soft reassuring smile. y/n blushed a bit,  
“I'm sorry, if I would've gone home by myself this wouldn't have happened.”  
“Haha, y/n it’s okay besides if I didn't come with you something else might have happened.”  
Around 5 minutes later sunas car pulled up, Osamu went around to sit in the front with the driver, Suna opened the door for y/n. Once y/n sat in the car, Suna got in and sat next to her. Suna directed his driver to drop off Osamu first.  
30 minutes later, the front of y/n’s apartment.  
“Mkay we’re here y/n.”  
“Thank you so much, both of you.” With that y/n got off the car and headed to her apartment, she looked back and saw Suna standing in front of his car waiting for y/n to enter her apartment safely. The thought of this made y/n blush and so she walked in and Suna got into his car and left.  
y/n pov  
Walking into my apartment I can’t stop thinking about tonight's events, running around the city with Suna during the nighttime was truly an experience.  
I took out my phone and saw my Instagram and Twitter blowing up along with a few new followers. 

Instagram:  
Sunarin: is now following you  
OsamusOn1g1r1: is now following you  
tsumumiya: is now following you  
Applepi: is now following you  
Akakeiji: is now following you  
Yuujiteru: is now following you  
The same usernames were also found on Twitter, it's the same people. I saw news articles with sunas name and a photo of us.  
TW: FOR NAME CALLING AND CURSE WORDS

Sunano.1: Who's she???!!!! @/theofficialsunarintaro  
I'm guessing he has 2 accounts? Well, let's keep looking…  
Sunarinupdates: so what we had wasn't real??!! @/theofficialsunarintaro  
Sunasuns: so I guess any ugly whore now and days can get with him  
Mmm wow, that hurt my feelings. I stopped looking at Twitter because it didn't seem to get better. I went to brush my teeth and shower. I threw on some pajamas and went to bed, putting my phone on silent because I can see for the near future that these notifications would not stop. 

End of chapter 1.

**Author's Note:**

> songs used in this chapter  
> Bring it Back - Shawn Mendes  
> Poplar Street - Glass Animals  
> Feel Something - Jaymes Young


End file.
